The Super Awsome Power Battle
by Trunksman64
Summary: Just read it, It is my first successful Story!
1. The Chip

The Super Awesome Power Battle   
  
Chapter. 1   
  
The Chip   
  
  
Deep within the cavernous walls of a secret army laboratory, a team of scientist' work feverishly on the discovery of the century. A computer chip with the ability to think like a human and perform complicated and teedious task. "Well, we've finally revieved the shipment!" A scientist exclaimed.   
  
  
"Is it the crystal?" Asked another.   
  
  
"Yes, yes it is the largest red diamond found to date!" The remarkable gem made the man salivate, "Only four were found before, they are too rare to experiment on."   
  
  
"That is why we have assigned the new Computer to look after it and to do a study of physical and chemical characteristics." The Scientist smiled with the thought of such power.   
  
  
"You mean we are going to let the R-12 study the diamond?" The nervous scientist stuttered.   
  
  
"Hmmm, don't be so anxious, this is one of the many reasons we've built a perfect mind." The Scientists' confidence set everyone in the lab at ease, "Cmon', lets go home for the day, Dr. Roberson and I will be back in a week to do a diagnostic check on R-12."   
  
  
The group of scientist left unaware of the danger that awaited them all when they would return.   
  
  
********   
  
  
Vegeta rested quietly in the sun after a long training session with Trunks. "Bulma were is my lemonade? I am thirsty, what does a man have to do to get a drink in his own back yard?"   
  
  
Bulma stormed out of the doorway furious, "Vegeta why must you always make me do these simple task and chores for you? Can't you get a glass of lemonade on your own!"   
  
  
"I don't know how to make lemonade woman! I-!" He was cut off by Bulma.   
  
  
"It's already made! In a glass piture in the refrigerator!" She yelled.   
  
  
"Well if it is so easily done why don't you get it?" He argued.   
  
  
"I have more important things to work on and..." Bulma took a moment to catch her brealth, "and, I don't have the time to run arons for you Vegeta!"   
  
  
Vegeta gave a crooked smirk, "Well your experiments must not be that important if you have time to come out here and yell at me all day!"   
  
  
"Vegeta! Sometimes I think you wished me back to life only to have a slave in your house to cook and clean for you!" Bulma took another deep breath, "It's our little girl's last week at home before she goes off to college! We have alot of work and preparing to do, and I-!"   
  
  
"How does that affect me!" Vegeta yelled cutting her off.   
  
  
Frustrated Bulma began to cry, "Vegeta your a damned selfish ass! "   
  
  
With that Bulma stomped away into the house crying. Vegeta sat there indifferent as if anything that had happened in the last few minutes wasn't his fault. He lay back down and resumed his sun bathing. "Bra! Get me a lemonade!" 


	2. Treachery Arises

Chapter. 2   
  
Treachery Arises   
  
  
"Database, 5.110, 364 analysis." Chimed R-12, "Data systems record crystalline structure has the ability to absorb photogenic and antonic energy cells turning them into radial heat power."   
  
  
The computer paused, "Interesting... System, locate data the following files: Koola Beta, Doctor Gero, Cell..."   
  
  
The computer continued to talk to itself searching file records. "Results... loading... loading... found, Data files on covert experiments of Doctor Gero: Numbers 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, Cell, and 17-Super."   
  
  
The rantings continued, "Found... unknown metallic polymer, unknown source, possibly alien origin, found, on NewNamiku. Substance has ability to utilize energy to recreated designated super structure but without central core sub-unit can not function."   
  
  
The computer's evil mind began to hatch a plan.   
  
  
********   
  
  
Vegeta walked in the bedroom doorway, "Bulma?"   
  
  
Bulma was lying face down on the bed sobbing. "Bulma, I'm didn't mean to get mad at you, it wasn't, your fault..." Vegeta stood there in shame.   
  
  
Bulma pretended not to notice him but quieted her crying. A sudden rage built in Vegeta but he fought it back, " Don't do this Bulma, you know I hate it when you cry."   
  
  
Vegeta realized it would take more than a few bland remarks to calm her down, "Bulma, I, am... S-s-s, sorry..." Vegeta hated giving apologies.   
  
  
Bulma sat up and looked at Vegeta, "Do you really mean that?"   
  
  
The Saiyan sneered in disgust at his showing weakness, "Yes, I meant it, why?"   
  
  
Bulma looked at him, "Well did you mean it, or didn't you?"   
  
  
I said yes!" grunted Vegeta, "I, I shouldn't boss you around, and I am, argh... sorry, and I love you..."   
  
  
Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around him kissing him on the cheek.   
  
  
Vegeta smiled for a quick second but fought it off by biting his lip.   
  
  
********   
  
  
The large mechanical arms asembled the massing metalic body. A large pneumatic piston lowered the crystal into the chest cavity; blue ion mist began to spray out. The green veins lit with fluid that activated the already existing systems. "Excellent, system begin production of the Koola super chip..." The machine began to compute numbers and data, "Hmmm, unable to, this facility does not have the available materials, well, the structure will have to remain incomplete for the time being."   
  
  
"Now to choose the face of my new body, scanning, scanning, found... ah, yes, this one will do... Vegeta... Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" 


	3. Vegeta vs Vegeta

Chapter. 3   
  
Vegeta vs. Vegeta   
  
  
Vegeta stood next to Bulma and watched as Trunks drove Bra away to her college in Megotech City. A tear came to Bulma's eye, "I'll miss her around the house."   
  
  
Vegeta made no comment and walked back into the house. He sat down in his favorite chair and thought for a long time, with Kakerotto gone he had no one to compete with, his life was in a way... empty. Popping a beer out of his mini-frig, he laid back to watched some television.   
  
  
********   
  
  
"Metal skin refinement complete." Exclaimed the cold voice. The new body of R-12 was complete!   
  
  
The creation resembled Vegeta perfectly, even the crooked grin. But without the super chip he was unable to adapt or reattach broken limbs that may be loss. "Oh well, this will do for the moment." 12 slipped on lab clothes to cover his newly completed body.   
  
  
Suddenly the door opened and two scientist walked in, "What the hell!"   
  
  
Both gazed astonished at the figure standing before them. "What the hell are you doing here? What is all this? Wha-!" Before he could say another word the scientist exploded into a bloody mess!   
  
  
The other man stood there stunned, he stared at the stranger and finally realized, "You are R-12!"   
  
  
12 sneered, "Wow your a quick one."   
  
  
The scientist screamed and fell to his knees in a flash. With lighting speed 12 had punched a hole in the man's chest. The scientist looked down for one last second as his organs spilled out on to the floor. With a final blood-choked gasp he collapsed.   
  
  
********   
  
  
Vegeta sat up surprised, "Such Power!"   
  
  
The Saiyan stood looking around the room uncomfortably. In a flash he was out the window. Bulma rushed in to see what had happened, "Vegeta? Were are you?"   
  
  
Realizing he must've left on one of his trips she ignored the incident and continued on her daily routine.   
  
  
Vegeta's eyes scanned the horizon searching for signs of the energy signal he picked up on. "I know I felt something, was it Kakarotto? No, he is dead, gone, it must be some one else, some one new!" The Saiyajin kept scanning, but didn't see or sense anything else.   
  
  
He landed outside of a bank and sat on the steps pondering what would have triggered his senses. "Perhaps, it was a fluke, a mistake on my part, it had to be, I'm getting too desperate for a challenge."   
  
  
Vegeta quickly looked up towards the horizon at the sound of a far away explosion, "What is that? Yes, I knew it!"   
  
  
The Saiyan flew towards the towering pillar of smoke full speed and anxious for battle. As he closed in on the disaster he began to hear screams of horror and panic. Suddenly an air car shot past him! Vegeta managed to get out of the way but no sooner had he cleared it then the vehicle exploded! "Wha-?"   
  
  
Vegeta landed immediately running towards the burning rubble. Dead and mangled corpses laid everywhere, "What sort of sick monster would do this?"   
  
  
He picked up a sign laying in the street, "Aztec Labs," this was the place they kept all the findings of alien technology. A blast of hot wind and fire made him fall backwards landing crookedly on his knee. "Arggghhhh!" It had still not healed from his battle with Frion.   
  
  
Admidst the dancing flames and billowing smoke a figure appeared. Slowly the ominous character emerged from the fire. Finally Vegeta would see who this new threat was. It was, the Saiyan's jaw dropped... Himself! 


	4. Android with a Ki?

Chapter. 4   
  
Android with a Ki?   
  
  
Vegeta stared at his mirror image in puzzled shock, "What the hell are you?!"   
  
  
"I am R-12, but you can call me your worst nightmare..."   
  
  
Vegeta hated corny lines, "You, you look just like me, you're, a..."   
  
  
"Yes, I am an android." 12 smiled pleased with the shock of his foe.   
  
  
"But your ki? Androids don't have energy levels or any readable power source at all, you-!"   
  
  
"I am more than an android, heh heh heh, I am made from every cyborg before me as well as for your friend Koola." A strange red light began to emenate from the robot's chest.   
  
  
"I have defeated androids before, you will be no more a challenge for me than any of them!" Vegeta suddenly felt week and exhausted.   
  
  
"Oh, what is the matter Vegeta, you look tired, maybe that would be because I am draining your energy?" A wide grin set across the android's face.   
  
  
"How? You're not touching me, how can you drain my power?!"   
  
  
"Now why would I tell you that?" The smile quickly disappeared and 12's chest flipped open revealing the large red diamond.   
  
  
Vegeta looked up in shock, he recalled an old Saiyan legend telling of certain stones that could drain one's strength. He would have to act fast before he was too week to fight this freak. Vegeta lunged forward putting all his strength into this one attack. Suddenly 12 appeared at Vegeta's side in mid-air, "Sayonara!"   
  
  
The Saiyan was driven' into the hard concrete by a sledge hammer attack. 12 looked down at the his week opponent with no pity, "Now to send you to another dimension!"   
  
  
Suddenly his arm blew off! "What the Hell!"   
  
  
In the distance two mysterious figures landed, they were... Gohan and Goten! "Goten, take care of that fire, Vegeta is mine!" The battle ready Gohan shot towards 12 at full speed! 12 tried to dodge but was taken off his feet by the lighting fast sweep kick.   
  
  
"Why have you done this Vegeta?" Gohan spied the sparking wires hanging out of the dismembered limb! "Hugh? What?" Gohan looked towards the person laying unconscious on the ground realizing who it was, "Vegeta? Two of them, how?"   
  
  
The angry android stood his ground, "Don't you get it you idiot! I am not Vegeta, he is that weakling on the ground is!"   
  
  
"Then who are you?" Gohan back up a bit noticing the fire begining to die down.   
  
  
"Take a lucky guess, what has robotics, wires, and a ticked off attitude!" Gohan almost laughed when hearing the stupid dialogue.   
  
  
"Well let me think, an Android?" A smile came to the Saiyan's face.   
  
  
"Oh my, you're a quick one!"   
  
  
"Shut up you moron and fight!" Gohan was becoming angry.   
  
  
Goten landed beside him, "Now who is this again big brother?"   
  
  
"Well he is apparently some sort of android I guess, he looks just like Vegeta." 12 stood his ground and powered up, the red light began to emit from his chest again.   
  
  
"Now!" The two shot forward, powers blazing.   
  
  
12 shot past them both exploding his elbows into their backs! With a mighty thud each warrior crashed into the hard earth not far from where Vegeta laid. "Weaklings," 12 looked down on them with cold eyes, "Now to find that chip."   
  
  
The Android searched through the rubble looking for the one thing that could make him complete. He turned to his arm studying the frayed wires and twisted metal, "What warriors have such power to do this to plutonium alloy?"   
  
  
Suddenly there was a massive explosion of energy behind him. 12 turned around to see who it was, "Vegeta!"   
  
  
Spit flew from the gritted teeth as the waves of fiery energy swept over Vegeta's charging body. His hair turned bright gold and flowed down his shoulders in to long thick locks. 12 checked his internal data banks, "Super Saiyajin Level 3, power level 90,000,000 and rising."   
  
  
"Bring it on!" 12 began draining Vegeta's power at full force!   
  
  
"Rahhhhhh!" Vegeta flew towards the android drilling his fist in the monster's chest.   
  
  
12 could only gasp as the artificial mech blood and pneumatic fluids sprayed from his torso. The mortally wounded cyborg collapsed on the ground, Vegeta stood above him holding the red crystal heart in the palm of his hand, "Well I can't say you are the toughest enemy I've ever fought, but you are by far the handsomest, heh heh heh!" With that Vegeta crushed the stone into several hundred pieces. 


	5. Resurrection, Super 12!

Chapter. 5   
  
Resurrection, Super #12!   
  
  
12 layed on the ground, the last essence of robotic life drained from his vital circuits. He gently handled the remaining pieces of diamond that lay next to him. "How, how did this happen?" 12 looked past the crystal fragments spying a small cardboard box.   
  
  
12 looked closer, "Alien issue..." this is it!   
  
  
With his last ounce of strength he opened the box revealing a duplicate of the infamous Super Battle Fleet chip. Picking up the item he dropped it into his open wound letting the device wire itself to his circuitry. Seconds later stood the fully recovered and far more powerful Super #12! The Cyborg looked at the crystal fragments and with only a thought, wires shot out of his torso collecting the fragments. In seconds the stone was one again, as powerful as it ever was! "Ha ha ha! Let's see those fools stop me now!"   
  
  
Vegeta studied his wounds with mixed expresions. Gohan looked at him impressed, "That was some good fighting Vegeta."   
  
  
"I guess," Vegeta mumbled.   
  
  
Goten smiled, "Yeah Vegeta, when did you ever go Super Saiyan 3?"   
  
  
Vegeta gave an annoyed sigh, "When Bulma died on that God forsaken Ice Planet."   
  
  
"Oh," Goten was silence by the emotional turmoil.   
  
  
Changing the subject Gohan pointed out the window, "Look, Trunks is back!"   
  
  
Everyone (including Bulma) rushed outside to tell the young man what had happened and to ask him how Bra was doing. Trunks was a little overwhelmed by all of this but since it was over he gave it little thought.   
  
  
Later that night the whole gang had a barbecue at Capsule Corp. Vegeta sat back eating a greasy bratwurst watching Master Roshi stumble around drunkenly making passes at Videl and Chi Chi. Bulma knew better and stayed away from the dirty old man. Videl slaped the pervert as he grabed at her panties. Tienshenha and Yamcha managed to carry on a conversation amongst the loud argument between Krillin and Yaja-Robi. Every now and again Vegeta and Yamcha exchange an unpleasant glance. Both Goten and Trunks were talking with Pan, if Vegeta didn't know any better he'd think Trunks was flirting with her. And as Usual Piccalo sat on the edge staring off into the darkness.   
  
  
Out of no where Chou-Su came up to Vegeta, "Wow Vegeta, you really beat Android 12 all by your self?"   
  
  
Vegeta was sickened by Chou-Su's naive innocence, but something inside him made him smile, "Yeah, Gohan and Goten were there to help me."   
  
  
"Gee, Vegeta, I didn't know you went SSJ3 either." Chou-Su seemed to have some new fascinated interest with Vegeta.   
  
  
"Yeah, I also went SSJ4 on my own too." Vegeta became relaxed for the first time all day.   
  
  
"You mean you did it with out the brute ray?"   
  
  
"Yeah, but it didn't happen in this recent battle, that was earlier..." Vegeta grew quiet again.   
  
  
"Do you think you could go SSJ4 right here Vegeta?" Chou-Su seemed eager to see proof of this amazing feat.   
  
  
"Sure I guess." Vegeta stood up and began to charge.   
  
  
In several bright flashes he began to grow, his hair lengthened and his tail burst out of his slacks.   
  
  
Everyone turned in surprised shock. Bulma spoke out, "Vegeta, is something wrong, why have you powered up?"   
  
  
Vegeta looked around somewhat embarrassed, "I was showing Chou-Su what SSJ4 looked like." Everyone gave a sigh of relief and then things returned to their normal pace.   
  
  
Chou-Su continued to shower The Saiyan with questions of intrigue and interest. Vegeta wondered if the little squirt would ever leave him alone.   
  
  
The night slowly went on until the end around midnight when only Master Roshi's passed out body, Tienshenha, and Chou-Su remained. "Chou-Su, we should really be going, it is getting late, and I am sure Vegeta is getting tired of answering your questions."   
  
  
Vegeta bobbed his head trying to keep awake. "Yeah, I guess it is about time to go, bye Vegeta." Both warriors took off leaving Vegeta alone with the drunk.   
  
  
Bulma came up from the stairway, "Vegeta, take master Roshi home would you."   
  
  
Vegeta sneered in disgust, "Why should I take him home!?"   
  
  
"Because you are the only one left!"   
  
  
Vegeta reluctantly picked the old drunk up over his shoulder and tried to remember which direction his house was.   
  
  
"Here, let me help you with that." Asked a strangely familiar voice.   
  
  
Vegeta turned around, "What! What in the Hell!"   
  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, you seemed so surprised to see me again." Super 12 levitated above Vegeta with a wide grin on his face, "Did you really think that little fight before was enough to destroy me?"   
  
  
Vegeta dropped the drunk and prepared to fight. Super 12 powered up, "Hmph, Vegeta prepare to meet your maker!"   
  
  
Vegeta grumbled to himself, "I hate it when he talks!" 


	6. Battle of the Brawn

Chapter. 6   
  
Battle of the Brawn   
  
  
Vegeta levitated from the roof reaching equal height with his enemy. The dark eyes of each warrior narrowed to a cold stare. Sweat ran down Vegeta's wide brow, his fist clenched, and his teeth gritted. Super 12 calmly smiled as he raised his gloved fist, both fighters were ready for battle. "Raaaahhhhh!" Vegeta powered up to SSJ2!   
  
  
Super 12's chest lit red, his hair turned bright Crimson! Each warrior lunged at the same time! Both locked up, each grasping the others hands struggling to be the most powerful. Vegeta screamed as his fingers bent under the overwhelming strength of Super 12.   
  
  
Bulma rushed out onto the roof stunned to see two Vegeta's, then she remembered about 12. "Vegeta!" Bulma panicked seeing her husband screaming in pain, "Oh Vegeta!"   
  
  
Vegeta yelled in pain again, 12 smiled with evil pleasure. The Saiyan felt weak, his energy was being absorbed rapidly. Suddenly Vegeta dropped to SSJ1, his hands became numb from pain. Desperate for a strategy Vegeta smashed his head into 12's face. The stunned android released his grip floating backwards as Vegeta fell to the ground. Clasping his hands in agony Bulma ran to his side, "Vegeta! Are you ok?!"   
  
  
"Get away from me woman, you are in danger!" Vegeta pushed her aside just in time to block an energy blast.   
  
  
12's rising energy exploded in to a giant flash! The roof of Capsule Corp collapsed, Bulma fell down with the rubble disappearing from sight. Vegeta opened his eyes to see the killer cyborg standing over him. In a sudden flash a deep down rage in Vegeta exploded. 12 fell backwards as The Super Saiyan shot above him. "System identify energy level!" 12's internal data tracks came up with the readout, "Super Saiyajin Level 4, power level, 25,000,000,000 and rising rapidly!"   
  
  
Elecricity bounced off of Vegeta's furry red skin, his arms and chest seemed to radiate a white light penetraiting every shadow within miles. "What awesome power!" 12's circuits couldn't drain the energy fast enough.   
  
  
Vegeta opened his clenched fist revealing two huge energy balls. "Now!" The energy blast streaked through the night sky blasting into 12.   
  
  
The Androids body disintegrated instantly, shrapnel peppered the surrounding rubble. Vegeta's mind was in a blind trance of anger, he couldn't comprehend what just happened. Was 12 gone for good? Vegeta's answer came within mere seconds. The parts began to assemble each other by means of snake like tendrils. "So he found the chip."   
  
  
Moments later stood 12 as if never damaged at all. He now resembled the more powerful SSJ4. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "You will die, you hideous monster! Evil has never prevailed (unless it was himself), and for you to think I will give up this easily, you would have to be a fool!"   
  
  
12 only replied in a quiet stare.   
  
  
The skies lit up with great flashes and deafening noises of the battle going on above. Concerned citizens called the police who could only watch from a distance.   
  
  
Vegeta wiped the blood from his torn lip, 12 kicked but missed leaving his torso wide open to attack. With a loud crack, Vegeta broke the Androids spine in two. 12 layed on the ground as his vertebrae repaired, Vegeta dropped from the sky ready to finish off his foe. Time was not with the Saiyan though and the Cyborgs leg found its mark in Vegeta's stomach. Blood sprayed from his mouth as he fell on the ground gasping for air. His SSJ4 status quickly fell to 3, then 2. Super 12 stood tall once again, hatred filled his eyes, "I'm going to kill you for breaking my spine!"   
  
  
The Saiyan Prince looked up in time to the massing force of a huge death ball, "No!" 


	7. The Calvary arrives

Chapter. 7   
  
The Calvary arrives   
  
  
Vegeta struggled to his feet as the death ball continued to mass in size. The Saiyan was too week to destroy it, he would have to try to block it somehow. 12 laughed, "Oh Vegeta I guess this is goodbye but don't worry, I'll keep Bulma company! Ha Ha Ha Ha!"   
  
  
With that, the huge mass of energy hurtled towards the Earth. Vegeta exploded with rage catching the dark power! But it's massive weight crushed him into the ground, "Rahhhhh!" Vegeta exploded with another blast of fury!   
  
  
His feet brace against the earth below but it gave way under the emmense stress! "Noooooo!" Vegeta slowly disappeared under the awesome mass.   
  
  
"Well, that's that," 12 floated above watching in great amusement, "My how entertaining, how long can he last? Heh heh heh..."   
  
  
Another voice broke in, "I think maybe it is time you do the entertaining!"   
  
  
12 quickly turned to see Tienshenha and Yamcha! "Well two more fools to kill, you are both even weaker than Vegeta!"   
  
  
Yamcha frowned, "Don't get too cocky..."   
  
  
Taking the robot by surprise Yamcha shot forward throwing a super kick! The Android nimbly dodged the attack, his tail wrapped tightly around Yamcha's leg. "Hey hot shot lets go for a ride!" 12 blasted into the sky dragging Yamcha behind him!   
  
  
Yamcha fought fiercely but the tail was wrapped too tightly. 12 flew lower skimming over the tops of buildings. Yamcha cried in pain as he was repeatedly struck by passing wires and poles.   
  
  
Tien flew along side 12 hoping to over take the cyborg and save his friend. "What do we have here?" 12 became annoyed, "A three eyed freak, well I got a little something for you too!"   
  
  
Tien ignored the threat and prepared his attack. 12's hands lit with the energy he was absorbing from Yamcha, "Now you die!"   
  
  
"Destructo Disc!" Tien's hand radiated with light! Each fighter attacked! The three-eyed warrior dodged his adversaries' blast, singeing his green cloak. 12 shrieked in horror as his torso was cut in half! Yamcha fell to the earth below, released form the villain's grip.   
  
  
Super 12 laid on a roof top, his body rapidly repairing itself. "Damn you!" He became infuriated! "You will pay for that freak!"   
  
  
Tien looked towards Vegeta who was barely managing to keep the Death ball at bay. "He can't keep that up much longer," Tien thought.   
  
  
In a flash Tien was knocked to the ground, blood exploded from his back as 12 drove his knee into the spine. Tien lay motionless, 12 stood tall pleased with the damage he had done to the human.   
  
  
Vegeta could barely move, his limbs were numb and his fingers raw. The crushing weight was too much, he didn't know what kept him from giving in, perhaps, it was his hatred for 12.   
  
  
The Super Android watched the chaos from a tall cliff. "What? Vegeta is still alive? Grrrr..."   
  
  
The cyborg raised his hands, "E-Kue-Ban! Attack!"   
  
  
The Big bang attack streaked across the star filled sky exploding into the death ball! Vegeta screamed, his bones shattered as he sank deeper into the earth. Slowly the Saiyan's hands began to sink into the ball, his eyes filled with blood, and everything went dark. 


	8. Ozaru and Fusion

Chapter. 8   
  
Ozaru and Fusion   
  
  
The sweat seemed to float from his body, Vegeta no longer felt pain. The Darkness enveloped him completely, such power, how could he fight it anymore? As the final essence of life began to escape his body, Vegeta saw a light, a bright light, light that seemed to emit such powerful energy. Was it, yes, it was the moon! Through the pitch-darkness of the negative energy, Vegeta could see the moon! Sudenly he exploded with energy! A new found power awoke inside his body.   
  
  
Tien managed to get to his feet, his back was splitting with pain. "Yamcha, are you there? Were are you?" The fighter staggered amongst the ruble searching for his friend.   
  
  
Yamcha was in worse condition than his fellow combatant, "I'm here, were is 12?"   
  
  
"He is on the cliff watching the death ball," An idea came to Tien, "Yamcha, if we ever hope to defeat him, we must fuse!"   
  
  
"Fusion?" Yamcha was surprised at Tien's quick thinking, "Ok, lets do it!"   
  
  
The two stood side by side, then they began, "Fu-sion!"   
  
In a flash the two become one, thick billowing waves of white smoke covered the two. A dark figure steps out of the mist. The mysterious character is tall, dark spiky hair, three eyes, and a green vest with green baggy pants.   
  
  
12, unaware of the incident, continued watching the death ball sink into the earth. "Stop! (Echoed)" 12 turned in surprise.   
  
  
"Your evil reign is over! You now face me! I am neither Yamcha nor Tienshenha! I am Yamshen-Cha! (Echoed)" The awesome figure stood before the android ready to fight.   
  
  
12 started to speak but stopped him self, sneering in frustration at this new challenge. A smile spread across Yamshen-Cha's face.   
  
  
Suddenly a loud roar stopped both warriors in their tracks! In the distance the awesome death ball begins to rise from the crater. 12 stares in disbelief at the sight, "What? No! This can't be, I can't believe it!   
  
  
Out of the great chasm appeared the great beast Ozaru holding the death ball in his hands. "Vegeta! (Echoed)" Yamshen-Cha backed off as the horrific beast approaches the cliff.   
  
  
12 stood his ground ready for battle, no monkey would stand in his way! Ozaru Vegeta stood in front of the cyborg, death ball at hand. "Oh, mah-chen how ya on-ya!" Super 12 flew back at top speed!   
  
  
The Android's chest blew open! The red crystal began to charge a massive amount of energy. Vegeta's large eyes narrowed, "E-Kue-Ban... Attack!!!" The Ozaru shot the Death ball with a massive big bang attack!   
  
  
Unfazed by the impressive show of force, 12 exploded into a huge ki-blast! Blood ran and palms sweated in anticipation! The two awesome blast met mid-air creating a huge flash. Out of the blast came the death ball at full force! 12's eyes widened in shock! "Noooooooooooo!" The android was engulfed in the negative energy disintegrating on impact!   
  
  
Yamshen-Cha stood there in shock as well, "We fused for nothing? I need a drink. (Echoed)"   
  
  
The clouds slowly began to cover the moon, the sky was becoming dark again. As suddenly as he had transformed Vegeta began to return to his original form. Yamshen-Cha began to gather some clothes out of the ruble for Vegeta who would need them. The battle was finally over, 12 and the chip were gone for good.   
  
  
Epilogue   
  
  
Vegeta sat there thinking in the uncomfortable itchy cloathes. What had just happened? It was all a blur. Yamcha and Tien searched through the rubble of Capsule Corp trying to find Bulma. "Vegeta, why don't you help us! It is your wife." Vegeta suddenly snapped out of the shock and began to dig furiously through the piles of wire and metal.   
  
  
Everyone's head turned at the sound of moving rubble. Dazed and confused Bulma stood up out of the large pile of rocks, "What happened, Vegeta?"   
  
  
Tien's face turned red and he looked towards the ground, Yamcha had a similar mark of embarrassment on his face and he looked towards the sky. Vegeta crossed his arms and a wide smile spread across his face. "What's wrong with you guys?" Bulma looked at the three men confused, then she looked down at her body, "I'm Naked!"   
  
  
The three burst into laughter as Bulma attempted to cover her self, "Don't just stand there! Vegeta! Get me some clothes!"   
  
  
The End 


End file.
